


baby in the bullpen

by jude__the__dude



Series: fetus!spencer but make him a dad [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, hence his confusion, idk how to tag this, implied jeid, its just a funny little thing, so rossi just came back, this is set in season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude__the__dude/pseuds/jude__the__dude
Summary: rossi finds a child in the bullpen and he puts his skills to work to find out who his parents are. the answer very much surprises him.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: fetus!spencer but make him a dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005852
Comments: 16
Kudos: 349





	baby in the bullpen

Only a few lights were on in the empty bullpen. Rossi liked it like this. So peaceful. If he closes his eyes, it’s almost like time hasn’t passed at all. It was only his first week back, but it felt like he never left. 

He knew Hotch was still in his office, of course. He hadn’t changed. JJ, the press liaison, which wasn’t a thing they had in the BAU back in his day, was also in her office. Derek, Emily, and Garcia were all well on their way home by now, if not in their beds. 

He could see Reid in Hotch’s office with him, which he didn’t find surprising. The kid was a genius that’s for sure, but he looked like he could really use a night out. He’d talk to Hotch about setting him up with someone. Relationships between colleagues should be okay now, right? Maybe JJ could spare a night out.

Reid’s things were scattered all across the one desk with the desk light on, so he must be staying late tonight.

Rossi did a double take when it came to Reid’s desk. “There’s a baby in the bullpen?” He whispered to himself. “Why the hell is there a baby in the bullpen?” The child couldn’t have been older than five so not really a baby, but still. He looked around to see if anyone could explain why there was an unattended child, but no one was there. 

So he slowly walked over and bent down to the kid’s level. “Hey buddy, are you lost?”

The little brown haired boy sitting at the desk lifted his head from the toy robot in his hands and smiled at him. “Nope.”

“Are you allowed to be here?” Dave asked

“Yup.” The kid nodded, looking back down to fiddle with his toy. “My mommy got me here.”

“Does she work here?” 

“Nope.” He shook his head, not looking up from his toy.

“How old are you, kid?”

“I’m free!” He exclaimed, waving around three fingers

“Woah, you’re three! You’re so big.” Dave praised him. What? He knew a thing or two about kids. “What’s your name, big man?”

“Jason. But my mommy calls me Jace sometimes.” Jason explained before furrowing his brows in confusion. “She says it's a nick-name, but my name isn’t Nick.”

“What’s your mom’s name, kiddo?” Dave asked, hoping to find the kid’s parents.

“Her name’s mommy.” Jason scoffed, as if it were completely obvious and the adult was the clueless one out of the both of them. 

Dave huffed out a chuckle. Okay that was cute, he couldn’t deny it. “Well, what does your daddy call her?”

“My love.” Jason said. 

“Really?” Jason nodded. “That’s real cute, kid.” So it was either a very young couple, or an extremely old couple. Probably the former considering the age of the kid.

“So you said your mom doesn’t work here?” Dave asked and Jason nodded. “Then why are you here, Jason? Does your daddy work here?”

“Yeah, we came to surprise him.” Jason whispered, placing a finger against his lips. “Surprise means shhh.”

“That’s right, surprise means shhh.” Dave copied him. “You know Jason, I work here too. That means that I might know your dad. Can you tell me his name?”

“You ask funny questions.” Jason giggled. “His name is daddy. Today, me and mommy made cookies for daddy. Hal’ween cookies! Hal’ween is daddy’s favorite.”

“Well, I like cookies too. Can I have some?” It was almost like Dave’s question tickled Jason, because the boy burst into giggles, dropping his toy robot.

“No silly! The cookies are for daddy!”

“Oh alright, my bad. Here you go, kid.” Rossi handed Jason the toy robot that landed at his feet. A soft ‘thank you’ left the boy’s lips as he took it back. “Jason, can you tell me what your mom calls your dad?”

“You wanna know daddy’s nick-name?” He raised his eyebrows at Rossi, still pronouncing ‘nickname’ as if it were two seperate words. He looked down at the floor with wide eyes, this question clearly having a difficult answer. “Mommy calls daddy with lotsa nick-names. Sometimes she calls him babe, and sometimes she also calls him sweets.”

“Anything else?” Dave asked, hoping for any kind of nickname that could be derived from a name.

“Oh!” Jason gasped and smiled, almost as if he knew that whatever he remembered was the answer Dave was looking for. “Sometimes she calls him Pretty Boy and then daddy laughs.”

That sounded familiar. Doesn’t Derek call someone… “Pretty boy?” 

“Yeah?” Spencer replied, walking up to his desk with his eyes glued to a case file. When he looked up he was met with two pairs of eyes, one confused and one excited.

“Daddy!” Jason jumped out of his seat and launched himself at Spencer.

...Reid?

Spencer Reid, resident genius and youngest member of the team, is a father? It couldn’t be. But the proof was right in front of Rossi’s eyes. Maybe his profiling skills weren’t as good as they once were.

“Jason! What are you doing here?” Spencer asked once he caught his son and secured him in his arms. 

“We here to surprise you daddy, shhh.” Jason shushed again. “We made Hal’ween cookies!”

“Halloween cookies? Those are my favorite!” Spencer smiled at Jason. “Where’s mommy, bug?”

“Mommy forgot the coffee in the car, so she told me to stay with Auntie JJ.” Jason explained, pointing to JJ in her office who sent a wave through the open window. Apparently she was watching the whole time, keeping an eye on the kid. Dave sent a teasing roll of the eyes and she smirked. She clearly didn’t say anything when she saw Rossi confused in the bullpen to see how the encounter would work out.

“Well why aren’t you inside there with Auntie JJ?” Spencer asked him. 

“‘Cause I wanted to sit at your desk.” Jason explained before he pointed at Rossi. “But then the mister with the beard came and he started asking me stuff.”

Spencer laughed and looked at Rossi. “That’s not the mister with the beard, that’s Uncle Rossi. He works with me, so you might see him around sometimes.”

“Like Uncle Derek and Uncle Hotch?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, like Uncle Derek and Uncle Hotch.” Dave answered him. “I saw Jason sitting here alone so I got a little worried. Tell your dad what I asked you, Jason?”

“He asked me what my daddy’s name is.” Jason giggled.

“And what did you tell him?” Spencer asked, not knowing why Rossi thought this was worth mentioning.

“That your name is daddy.” Jason replied, confident in his answer.

“Bug, that’s not my name.” Spencer chuckled. “That’s just what you call me.”

Jason’s face contorted in confusion at this new information. “But then- But then what’s your name?”

“You see how your name is Jason Reid?” Spencer asked and waited for his son to nod. “Well, my name is Spencer Reid.”

“No way.” The boy gasped quietly. “Then what’s mommy’s name?”

“Yeah, what is mommy’s name?” Dave parroted Jason’s words.

“Her name’s y/n l/n.” Spencer answered them both as the elevator dinged. “And I’m pretty sure that’s her.” He lowered Jason to the ground and took the toy from his hands. “Go help your mom, Jason. I’ll be right here.” Jason quickly ran over to where you were with the two coffee cups from Spencer’s favorite cafe.

“Not married?” Dave asked as he watched you greet your son.

“No, not yet.” Spencer answered. He knew that whenever you both did get married, you would keep your last name. No need for all that extra paperwork. But he didn’t need to explain that to Rossi.

You thankfully reached them before Rossi could ask for an explanation.

“Well, I guess the surprise is ruined.” You chuckled as you handed Spencer one of the coffee cups. “The cookies are on your desk, Genius Man.”

“Oh, she also calls him Genius Man!” Jason exclaimed loudly from his spot next to you.

You and Spencer giggled as you shushed him. “I’m sorry, I have no clue what that’s about. I’m y/n.” You turned to Rossi and smiled. “You must be Agent David Rossi, Spencer’s told me so much about you.” Rossi noted Jason’s wide eyes once he heard you mention Spencer by his first name.

“Only good things, I hope.” He smiled. “You’ve got a cute kid.”

“Well, you’ll be seeing him around here a lot.” You turned to Jason with a teasing smile. “You see, our Jason likes to do this thing where he pretends to be sick just so daddy can pick him up from school and bring him back here.” 

“Nu-uh! I don’t pretend! Auntie Penny gives me a candy that makes me feel all better.”

“We’ll have to talk to her about that.” You chuckled. “It was nice meeting you Agent Rossi, but it’s getting late and this little guy has school tomorrow.”

“Please, call me Dave.” Rossi responded.

“Of course, we’ll see you around Dave.” You replied.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, y/n. And you too, Jason.” Rossi waved at the little boy as he walked away and headed to Hotch’s office. 

Your whispered conversation with Spencer about talking to JJ slowly faded away as he reached his destination. “Reid’s got a kid?” He asked as soon as the door was closed behind him.

“Oh, you met Jason?” Hotch responded, not looking up from his papers.

“Named after-”

“Yeah.” Hotch scribbled some final words on the paper in front of him before flipping the case file shut. “Ask what you want to ask Dave, I’m not stopping you.”

“The kid said he was three. Isn’t Reid twenty years old?”

“Reid’s twenty six.”

“So he was twenty three. A mistake?”

“Not my place to ask.” Hotch answered.

“Right right, sorry.” David mumble as he watched you and Spencer interact through the window of Hotch’s office. “You know the kid didn’t know his mother’s name?”

“What?”

“He thought her name was ‘My love’. I think that’s the only thing he calls her in front of the kid.”

Hotch chuckled, he wasn’t surprised. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“He’s in love with her.”

“I would say enamoured.” Hotch smirked as he got out of his chair and joined Rossi at the window. “But it’s the same with her. They’ve been like this since I first met them. Hey, maybe you should take some notes. Wife number four might like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this and my best friend suggested i turn this into a drabble series. if u have any ideas for future drabbles in this universe, dont hesitate to mention them in the comments! 
> 
> much love, jude


End file.
